


PicNic

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yu, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have to babysit Natsu and she has a terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PicNic

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, this is my first Haikyuu!! Fic And I feel like I did pretty okay... Please tell me what you think and how to improve.

I sighed in annoyance. Here I was at Hinata's house, it was a nice Sunday. It was freshly spring and we were supposed to be practicing but instead... 

"Natsu, no, me and Kageyama are going to practice."

"But, Natsu wants to go on a picnic!"

Instead I'm watching Hinata and his little clone, Natsu, argue back and forth. We're supposed to be "watching" her, but she was fine on her own. Now, she's suddenly got some shitty idea to have a picnic.

What the hell would a picnic accomplish? I don't think you can set chicken salad. "Hinata-," I can't even start before he interrupts, "YEAH, I KNOW!" I have to admit... I'm kind of taken back. Hinata and I argue a lot, sure, but he usually never sounds so... genuinely frustrated.

"Ugh, Natsu, we can do it TOMORROW.," Hinata bargains but Natsu's having none of it as she stomps her little foot in indignant anger. "I don't wanna go tomorrow, I wanna go today with Tobio-chan.," She yelled. I can feel my cheeks heat up a bit, she'd given me that horrible nickname and refused to call me anything else.

I'd prefer Hinata's mutterings of 'idiot Kageyama', thank you.

Eager to end this bickering, I agree in the dumbass' place, "Okay... Let's do it." Natsu looks at me and I swear I can see stars in her eyes and the smile on her face could probably blind a man. Because of the risk, I can't play volleyball if I'm blind, I look away. Hinata turns around, his face a mix of way too many emotions.

I grab the front of his shirt and yank him down to my level, well, even when I'm sitting on the bed I'm not short. I whisper in his ear, "Look, she's not gonna stop whinin' unless we lock in her a closet, you don't want that, do you?" I feel him shake his head, "Exactly. She's just a little kid, we're gonna go to the park and she's gonna get bored in ten minutes, tops."

Hinata thinks it over, could he be any slower. We're way too close and I can feel his breath on my ear and neck! Hurry and up say yes before I drown in the smell of peaches, idiot! That's something to note for our next argument, which will undoubtedly be soon, he smells like a girl. A girly ray of sunshine... 

"Okay.," he finally whispers back. Thank every god in the sky! He turns around, "Okay, Natsu, we'll go." Natsu claps her hands and jumps up and down, all while making some annoying screeching noise. "I'm going downstairs to get the basket ready, Natsu, you're helping.," Hinata announces walking to the door and grabbing Natsu's hand. He turns and gives me a big grin and no way my heart stuttered.

I hate when he does that, "You can just stay in my room, Kageyama." Well, duh... I wasn't gonna help you, even if you asked. I should give him a piece of my mind for even suggesting that I would help, "...Okay."

Dammit.

This always happens with him, my words always get caught in my throat. And when I finally get something out, it's always so quiet and embarrassing. I run my hands over the sheets, they're a pretty white and yellow. They smell good too, like peaches, the sun and a little hint of meatbuns... So, like Hinata. I feel my cheeks heat up and I hate it. I curse under my breath, why do I even know how he smells? 

Oh, I know why, because Hinata has no perception of personal space. He's always touching me in some way whether it be an arm on my shoulder, a hand on my arm so he won't get lost in a big crowd, and then those stupid random hugs. Those hugs are a new form of torture. He hugs me extra tight and he's always super warm... And my heart races so fast I think I'm having a heart attack, his fluffy hair tickles my chin if he stands on his tip toes.

And with his ear pressed to my chest, I'm sure he can he my heart. And that scares me. I hope he doesn't think anything of it. "KAGEYAMA!!," Hinata yells from downstairs. I totally didn't fall off the bed, nope. I just chose to slide onto the floor... Anyway, I call back, "I'M COMING, SHUT UP!"

I go down the stairs as quickly as possible, you know, without fucking up and slipping. So, I assumed when Hinata said he was going to get the basket ready... That's what he was going to do. Not put on some God awful sunhat and a terrible floral print shirt. He looks like an idiot. "Seriously..?," is all I can say. He narrows those big, pretty brown eyes into slits, "I might as well, shut up, asshole."

Natsu gasps, "Ooh, Shou said a bad word!" Hinata looks at her with a sheepish smile and I walk past him, grabbing the basket off the counter, "C'mon, you grandma." I know for a fact that this would be a race if it weren't for Natsu, we can't really risk losing Hinata's little sister. His mom would hate me forever and besides, I don't need that on my head! Seriously, who'd ever want to have kids with a guy who quite literally ran away from a child?!

That's actually kind of funny, if you think about it... Wait, what the hell? No, it's not. Hanging around Tsukishima is giving me a horrifyingly dark sense of humor. Besides, even if I did manage to have kids, I'm sure I'd be stuck with Hinata all my life as karma. And then he'd lose one of my kids and it'd come full circle!!

I glance over at Hinata with a surely irritated and disgusted face. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "The hell you staring at?! Wanna fight?!" Hinata then proceeds to get into one of those weird fighting stances, I sigh. "Nothing, I can't just look at you. God.," that sounds kind of weird but it gets him to lay off. I shove my hands in my pocket and sigh, "All this walking for nothing."

"It was your bright idea to say yes, " Hinata reminds me. True... Well, whatever, it's no big deal. This is nothing compared to all the running in practice. Someone grabs my hand and I jump, "What the..." My words die in my throat when I see Natsu beaming up at me. This freaking kid... is going to kill me. She's actually kind of adorable and her little hand is so cute. 

It's the polite thing to do, right? Smile back, I mean... So, I try to quirk my lips up and show a little teeth. I'm expecting Natsu to burst into tears at any moment. I'm waiting... instead she giggles and squeezes my hand back. I'm really surprised, but I'm really happy. I don't know why so I smile even wider. And then, I feel a pair of eyes burning into my head.

I slowly look over and see Hinata staring at me, his face a pretty shade of red... I can feel my cheeks turning red, too. Our eyes meet and my shitty heart is beating way, way too fast. I can barely hear anything over all the damn noise it's making, too. Natsu laughs and I turn my head away, looking down at the ground and walking faster. I don't get what the hell is so funny..! 

Finally, we made it to the park. I openly sigh in relief, "Alright, let's climb this stupid hill." Hinata grabs, no, snatches the the basket from my hands and sprints up the hill. "Hey, HEY!! You technically just left your sister behind, dumbass!," he's so irresponsible. When it all comes down to it though, I'd probably be even worse as a brother. Of course, I'll never tell him that. 

Besides, other than that stupid little thing, I'm way better than him at everything else. Except maybe smiling.. And socializing... And being nice to people. But, none of those matter ninety percent of the time!! Plus, it's not like I can't work on those things. Volleyball is the most important, anyway. In that, I'm better and that's where it counts. Damn Hinata and his shitty little-"Tobio-chaaann!!"

Huh? I look down to see Natsu standing with her arms crossed, cheeks puffed out, "Earth to Tobio-chan!" I sigh in annoyance once again, "Huh? What do you want?" She points at Hinata who is laying out a blanket, "Help me and Shou set up or I'll... I'll..!" I chuckle, am I supposed to be scared? "Or you'll what?," I ask mockingly. She yells as loud as she can, "I'LL POP ONE OF YOUR VOLLEYBALLS!!"

I deadpan, "...Eh?" She nods and I swear I can see steam coming from her ears. "I doubt you can pop a volley-," Hinata interrupts me, "She'll find a way... She always does." The look on his face is as if he's having PTSD flashbacks. That's another thing in my insult ammunition. I can say that Hinata is scared of his little sister and that she pops his volleyballs. If Nishinoya is around, he'll definitely take that and run with it! It'll be the joke of the day! I can already see it now.

Still, I'd rather not risk it. I grumble the entire way over to the basket and all while I take each food out. The blanket is red, white and ugly. It's literally out of one of those cheesy movies. I hate it so much.

I grab three sandwiches, they're small and triangular. I stare them down before looking at Hinata, "You make me sick." Hinata fucking chokes on his sandwich, spit flies everywhere, before he jumps up and points at me, "The hell?!? I haven't even done ANYTHING!!" Lies, the lies! I stand up and lean over him, trying my best to be intimidating, "You're such a dumbass! Why did you put so much effort into these shitty sandwiches?!"

Hinata puts his hands on his hips, "How do ya know I made 'em?! It is Natsu's picnic after all!" What a dumb question, of course I know he made them. Is this a test of my memory or what? "I know you made them because it's lettuce on top of the meat and under it. Not to mention, there are two tomatoes. You make your own lunch, you told me so and that's how your lunches look. Always!" 

Hinata loses all his apprehension, slouching down and peering up at me. He rubs the back of his neck like he's nervous but for what? He speaks quietly, "I didn't know you pay that much attention to what I eat..." He's so DUMB!! "Of course I do, dumbass! I have to make sure you eat healthy 'cause if I don't, you'll drown yourself in meatbuns." Natsu laughs at us but I'm not paying her any attention right now. Hinata laughs, it's quiet and actually kind of cute, but that's beside the point, "That's true..." His cheeks turn pink, "Thanks."

What... What is he thanking me for?! "Don't say thanks for no reason, idiot...,"I mutter before plopping back down. Hinata does the same and when he does, Natsu stands up, takes his hat, and places something on his head. It's a flower crown... He looks like a freaking girl. A pretty girl but a girl nonetheless, "You look like a girl." Hinata shrugs and uses a Noya-joke on me, "Well, so does your dad." I shake my head, Natsu points to a rosebush a little ways off. 

"Shou, go get me those. I wanna make one for Tobio-chan, too!," Natsu commands and Hinata nods. He so easily folds but I guess it's not a major request. And I don't want to hear her whining just a little more than I don't want to wear a flower crown. When Hinata is gone and out of ear shot, Natsu lifts the end of the blanket up and pulls out a bunch of daisies. 

"If you already had some then why did you make-," Natsu shushes me. She's such a sneaky little brat. "These aren't for a flower crown.," She whispers while keeping an eye on the oblivious Hinata. "Well, what are they-," I swear to God if this kid shushes me one more damn time. Fuck karma and all that shit." These are Shou's favorite flowers even though they're so plain.," She tells me. And I need to know this why? So I ask her and without a care in the world she replies, 

"You're gonna go give these to him."

I choke on my own spit, like hell!! No fucking way, I'd rather die than do that! What's she planning? Since she's related to Hinata, it certainly means trouble... "Wh-why do I have to do it..? Can-can't you just give them to him..?," I hate the way I stutter. But, I'm flustered. Me giving flowers to Hinata?? No way, that's too weird. He'll get the wrong idea... Which is technically the right idea but I don't want him to know that is the right idea! Eh...? I just confused myself. 

I can't even gather my thoughts before Natsu shoves them into my hands, "Just do it, Tobio-chan!" She bats her big, supposedly innocent eyes at me and I give in. "Fine, whatever.," this is why I hate little kids. They're too perceptive for their age. Too bad she'll probably be just as dumb as Hinata pretty soon. The poor bastard. Hmph, I don't even feel sorry for her. 

I slowly stand up, my limbs suddenly feel like jelly. I take a shakey step forward, they're just flowers. I'm just giving him flowers... His favorite flowers... on a picnic... Man, this was planned from the start wasn't it?! Damn you, Natsu! I take another step, I'm nervous. What if he laughs at me or doesn't take them because he doesn't like me that way? Ugh, what if he even figures out that I like him! He's dense but not that dense! I should just turn around, right now.

Right as I think that, Hinata glances back at me. Now, it'd be weird if I didn't come over there. What kind of creep just watches someone from afar, definitely not me. But for the millionth time, my heart is racing. Not just racing but flipping and diving, and it's the loudest it's ever been. It's like an entire drumline right in my ear, geez. I'm going to die before I even make it over there!

I take some more stiff steps... I can do this, even though my stomach has an entire mob of butterflies in it and I'm kind of dizzy, I can do this. I take a deep breath, I'm trying to calm the hell down but my brain and body refuse to listen. Before I know it, I'm right behind Hinata. And he's sitting, humming some song off the radio that I despise. I almost want to point that out, no, I really want to point it out so I won't have to do this.

Why did I listen to a little kid anyway? I'd take two years of constant whining instead of this but... there's no turning back now! I lean down and tap him on the shoulder, probably a little too hard. He turns around, "Huh? What is it?" I look at my shoes, the grass, anywhere but Hinata's face. I shove the stupid daisies in his hands, "He-here's some sh-shitty flowers..!" This is it, this is how I die. Death seems rather welcoming, right now.

Hinata barely catches the damn things and then he just sits there. He's looking at them with wide eyes like he's processing what just happened. Then, there's the stars and that stupid smile that I love so much. Hinata looks up at me, his voice sounds so... happy? "Tha-thank you, Tobio... I, uh, these are my favorite flowers... Thanks.," he doesn't know what to say and I don't know what to say. I feel like I'm about to pass out. Hinata called me by my first name! I keep replaying it over and over in my mind, 'Tobio'. 

I kind of want to say his first name but would it be weird? I don't know, I do it anyways like a dumbass, "Sh-shut up, Shouyou... It's not a big deal..." Hinata giggles and I want to punch him in the face. Stop being so cute, dammit! Hinata looks like he's thinking before he holds out a flower crown, "Here." I... really like roses. 

 

It's a few days after the picnic incident which seems to have been forgotten by Hinata. However, I keep thinking about it. I've been invited to the Hinata household once again. I'm wary of that little demon but upon entering, Mrs.Hinata says that Natsu is asleep and for us to be quiet. Thank goodness. So, like children, we tip toe up the stairs. Familiar with the procedure of trying to study before giving up and practicing, I sit on Hinata's bed. I look behind me, in the windowsill. There sits those shitty daisies in an expensive looking vase. 

I'm oddly happy about that.


End file.
